Sabriel oneshots
by kusuoscoffee
Summary: Sabriel oneshots :) I will have warnings for angst if I happen to write any.
1. Flower Crowns

Sam was reading, as usual. It seemed he was determined to read every book in the bunker.

But of course he had to stop, when Gabriel appeared next to him.

"Hey Sammalamma!"

Sam looked up from the lore on, coincidentally, angels. Gabriel was sitting cross-legged on the ground beside him, smiling widely.

"Hey Gabe." He smiled back.

"So I wanted to ask you something..." Gabe trailed off.

"What?"

"Can play with your hair?" Gabriel responded somewhat shyly.

Sam was taken aback by the question. Wasn't Gabe an archangel? Shouldn't he be doing things besides braiding a hunters hair?

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Cause it's so long, and soft, and-" Gabe started to rant.

"Go ahead." He interuppted with a smile. Gabe's golden eyes lit up. Sam turned red and averted his own eyes back to his book.

xxxx

An hour later, Gabriel declared himself done. Sam thought everything was fine. Well, at least until he talked to Dean.

"Nice flowers, Samantha." Dean snorted.

Sam furrowed his brow, then eyes widened with realization.

He turned to the mirror and swore. There was a flower crown made with daisies braided into his hair.

 _I look like Jesus,_ Sam thought to himself.

xxxx

"GABE," Sam called, and walked off to find the adorable-yet-pesky archangel. Of course, he didn't have to walk far. Gabriel appeared by his side.

"Hi Sam!" Gabe beamed up at him.

"What's this?" Sam gestured to his hair.

Gabe frowned.

"You don't like it? But it's so... Soft. And sweet. I like it."

Sam sighed. Well, if Gabriel liked it, then it was good enough for him.

"Okay, I'll leave it. But only 'cause you seem to have a thing for cute pastel boys." Sam teased and nudged Gabriel's arm.

Gabe rolled his eyes, but laughed a little bit.


	2. Do it for the Aesthetic

A/N: So this was a dream I had, just altering it so it makes sense. Takes place before season 13, episode 18. Alters the plot a bit oops

xxxxx

Sam stared at the archangel curled into the corner. He didn't exactly get how such a huge, powerful being could appear so innocent and small.

Yet here he was.

Undeniably, Sam felt a closer connection to the archangel. It was like understanding. He could easily relate to Gabriel. He knew how the archangel felt.

However, Sam struggled on how to help Gabriel cope. Whenever he and Cas came near him; he flipped.

xxxxxx

One day, it hit Sam.

Maybe Gabriel didn't want to be approached by more than one person. Possibly it made him feel outnumbered? Course, it was a shot in the dark, but worth a try.

So Sam entered his room, and kept his view away from Gabriel. He crossed to his dresser and opened a drawer.

xxxxxx

" _Too big, no... too orange, Dean's-"_

Gabriel watched as Sam went through his dresser. He was looking for something, clothes probably.

He shrunk back against himself as Sam turned around. He didn't glimpse what Sam was holding.

"Hey, Gabe. It's Sam. Um-" Sam laughed lightly.

Gabriel looked up. Sam was... happy.

No, it wasn't like Sam was depressed all the time. But it was nice to see him smile.

Gabriel saw the thing Sam was holding.

It was a small, worn hoodie. It was that soft, golden yellow color.

 _Aesthetic much, Sam?_

"I feel kinda stupid doing this. Um, this was mine. When I was in college. I," Sam cleared his throat and his voice got smaller.

"I thought you might want it."

Gabriel focused his attention on Sam again. Sam was looking away, his cheeks dark pink.

Slowly, Gabe held out his hand.

Sam's face brightened. Gently he handed it to Gabe.

"We have a shower, if you want to go- oh god that sounds wrong- if you want to, er, clean up." Sam was wincing, but it brought a tiny grin to Gabe's face.

"There's a lot more things we could do." Gabe winked, then stood up and took the sweatshirt from Sam, who turned a darker shade of red.

A/N: Should I turn this into general supernatural oneshots? Destiel, megstiel, heck even Samifer. 'll basically do any. (If anyone actually reads this comment what ship you want me to do)


	3. Falsettos Can Be Pretty Cool, I Guess

A/N: This is a Sabriel AU oneshot in which they are drama kids. They are both in tenth grade.

Anyway. I think that's all you really need to know!

xxxxxxx

Sam walked into class a couple minutes before the bell rang. He looked at the large stage in front of him. It was amazing compared to the small classroom they had been rehearsing in before.

He took a seat next to his friend, Gabriel. Gabe was a short, cute, golden haired kid. He looked up from his phone and flashed a smile at Sam.

"Hey Sammich." Gabriel said brightly. He was a happy guy. Sure, he could be a little annoying at times, but Sam didn't mind much.

"Hey." Sam leaned over and stuck his books under his seat, before facing Gabriel again.

"Are you excited to play," Gabe added sarcastic jazz hands, "Elle?"

Sam shook his head, laughing. Their production was 'Legally Blond'.

"I'm playing Carlos, remember?"

"Oh. Yes. I just wanted to hear it from your mouth that you have to be gay for me." Gabe smirked. Sam dismissed the blush arising from his own cheeks. Gabe was playing Nikos, Carlos's boyfriend. Really, it was only a couple lines.

"S-shut up. You have to be gay too!" Sam stuttered.

"I am gay." Gabe dead-panned.

"I thought you were pan. What was your phrase, um.. Oh! "Don't care what's in your pants"?"

Gabe nodded, leaving Sam a whole lot more confused then he was when he walked into class.

xxxxxxxx

Rehearsal was great.

Everyone was doing well, surprisingly. The songs were together, nobody missed their cue.

And Gabriel was amazing the whole time. Sam could pick out Gabe's clear voice throughout all the others.

xxxxxxxxx

Their break came too fast. Sam had been so caught up in the numbers, he hadn't even realized the time.

Sam smiled to himself softly as he watched Gabe spin around, singing a song from 'Falsettos'. Most of the class joined in behind him.

" _My father's a homo, my mother's not thrilled at all!_

 _Father Homo,_

 _What about chromosomes?_

 _Do they carry?_

 _Will they carry?"_

Gabe quickly slid up to Sam, cupping his cheeks in his hands. Sam blushed as Gabe sang the next part.

" _Who's the homo now?"_

Gabe slipped away as quickly as he came. Sam found himself stuttering to nobody in particular.

A/N: Ok but Gabe at the end is me


	4. B*tches Broken Hearts

A/N: Takes place after 13x22. Angst. The title is a great Billie Eilish song, in case you were wondering.

xxxxx

Sam sat alone in the kitchen, tapping aimlessly on his phone. Dean walked into the room, looking quiet.

"Sam?"

Sam looked up as Dean sat across from him.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"What the hell's goin' on with you?" Dean asked.

"What?"

Truthfully, Sam knew exactly what was going on.

He'd sorta spun out of control once Gabe died. Most nights, he'd bring home some random girl or guy. He'd drink too much, sleep in until noon, you get the gyst.

"You can't keep kissing strangers and pretending it's him..." Dean whispered.

"Leave me alone!" Sam yelled.

Dean looked at him sadly, then stood and walked out of the room.

Sam was alone now.

Completely.

And utterly.

 _Alone._

He felt himself start crying, but he didn't care. He was sad, yeah, but it was more like emotionless.

Sam felt nothing, except the gaping abyss in his heart that called out for Gabe.

A/N: I'm sorry


	5. miss you

A/N: iTS aNGSt.

Also, I'm not dead! *cheering*

Ok yeah I'm sorry I didn't upload for like literally 6 months

I wrote this after 13x21, so... spoilers.

xxxxx

Sam was upset.

He was forced to smile, grin. And he was incredibly great at pretending. He had, after all had a lot of practice.

Here he was, standing in his own home, surrounded by strangers. And it certainly didnt help Dean wouldn't shut his mouth.

"Gabriel sacrificed himself for us." Dean said. Sam looked away, feeling the tears brimming in his eyes. He felt Cas's worried gaze on him, so he turned to him. Cas made an apologetic face at him, like he understood.

After AU Bobby had given his speech, Sam excused himself. He shuffled slowly to his room.

Not today.

He couldn't deal with people. They were having fun at this "party". But what was the point of having fun, if you didn't want to have fun?

Sam collapsed into his bed. He shut out the noises of people's conversations and laughter. He buried his face into his pillow.

Gabe was gone.

A/N: This is so bad but like I had to post something shhshshh


	6. friends, question mark? (part 1)

A/N:

 _"Sometimes I feel like I just wanna go back to my old ways_

 _You're telling me I'm silly_

 _"it's no fun in the old days"_

 _I'm such a romantic_

 _I never remember how things truly happened_

 _I guess you're attractive_

 _Or something_

 _"Live in the moment"_

 _That's what they told me_

 _But what ever happened_

 _To when you would hold me_

 _And hold me_

 _And hold me?_

 _"Girlfriend" or "girl, that's a friend"?_

 _It's easy just to pretend_

 _That we don't have something real_

 _It's just how we feel_

 _We feel_

 _Oh, it's just how we feel_

 _How we feel_

 _I'm feeling something, right?_

 _I wanna be the one you think about at night_

 _And I wanna be the one that you would put up a fight for_

 _You know that I adore_

 _That even when you're bored_

 _I'd buy you anything and everything I can't afford"_

This is inspired by Clairo's (YES I STAN HER DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM) song Flaming Hot Cheetos. Because we all know I'm soft, ok? ok. anyway, fluff, human!gabriel!

xxxxx

Sam awoke to his phone buzzing. He sleepily checked the time- 4 A.M??? and caller- Gabe??

"Hello?" He mumbled gruffly.

"I can't sleep." Gabe whispered.

"And you couldn't come down the hall to tell me that?" Sam yawned mid-sentence.

"No."

"Okay. Why not?"

"I was too lazy-" Gabe began to respond.

"No, I mean why can't you sleep?" Sam laughed softly.

"Oh." Gabe's tone became stiff, "Just new to the whole sleeping thing."

Sam snorted. "Sure. What's really wrong?"

There was a moment of offended silence, then Gabe hung up.

Sam looked concerned at his phone. He then heard gentle footsteps in the hall, and Sam's door creaked open.

He smiled and made room for Gabe to come lay. Gabe entered the room quiet, and then shut the door softly to not wake Dean. Had this been several years ago, Sam would tell Gabe to shut up and go to sleep.

Now? Gabe meant more to Sam. He knew those feelings were reciprocated. Since Gabe had returned from Hell, he and Sam had become best friends. The past was washed away by nights spent watching dumb movies, Gabe force-feeding Sam candy, and just hanging out whenever possible. Gabe meant the world to Sam.

"Hey kiddo." Gabriel jumped onto the bed.

"Sh." Sam frowned, "I'm still trying to sleep."

"Fine. Have it your way, King Sam."

Gabe slipped under the blanket with Sam, and snuggled into his chest. Sam's breath hitched. See, Sam had some... not very heterosexual feelings towards Gabe. He had denied it for a long time, but had come to accept it. Sometimes, when Gabe would act like this, Sam questioned if they had the potential to be more than friends.

He looked down at Gabe, adorable and as peaceful as ever, already on the brink of sleep on Sam's chest.

Sam smiled and shut his eyes, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

A/N: I think I'm gonna make two parts for this! :D


	7. friends, question mark? (part 2)

A/N: So, I found an old sabriel/slight destiel fic from over a year ago, and I'm rewriting it! Course, it'll probably take ages. It's about 10k words, and that's in the briefest, most detail lacking form. I'm gonna try and get a chapter up soon!

Rated 13

This is still inspired by Flaming Hot Cheetos, xx

Sam awoke to Gabe poking him lightly.

"Sam!" He said in a hushed whisper.

Sam blinked. The room was still dark, and all he could see were Gabe's eyes, shining slightly, and the outline of his small body,

"What? Gabe, it's early." He mumbled softly.

Sam could see Gabe's smile in the dark.

"No, it's only 7:30. You've been letting your early morning habits slip, Sammy."

Sam scoffed and turned the lights on.

"No."

Gabe turned them off.

From the looks of it, Gabe still seemed to be slow and soft with sleep, as well as Sam.

"Hm?

"Come on," Gabe whispered, and tugged Sam gently from the bed.

"What?" Sam giggled.

He immediately stopped when Gabe slipped his arms up around on Sam's neck, like they were dancing. Sam could practically hear his brain keyboard smashing.

"W-"

"Hm? You don't like to dance when you wake up?" Gabe buried his head into Sam's chest, and he felt his cheeks get warm. Softly he wrapped his arms around Gabe's waist, and kissed his forehead.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Sam felt Gabe smile into his chest. He reciprocated the smile, although Gabe couldn't see.

"Good."

They stayed like that a while. Just slightly swaying to the quiet, hippie music on the radio, which Gabe had turned on while Sam was asleep.

"Do you ever miss things? Like, before we knew each other?"

Gabriel pulled back, and looked at Sam sternly.

"No, Sam. I don't regret meeting you, if that's what you're asking. My life is so much better now." Gabe buried his head back into Sam's chest.

"What? Come on. You had all the chicks, you were happy, it was when you met me it all went downhill."

Gabriel snorted.

"I believe you've been misinformed. I had some chicks, yeah, but most were dudes. Or people that were in between/all of the above."

Sam gaped, but Gabriel continued as if he'd said nothing.

"Look, there's only so many pointless relationships, and daddy issues a dude can take. I was depressed then. Sam," Gabe looked up at him, "Meeting you and staying here? That's the best thing that has every happened to me, okay? So don't doubt yourself."

Sam blushed.

"O-okay."

Gabe pulled Sam downwards so they could press their foreheads together.

"Shut up, Sam. You sound like a dumbass." He giggled.

Sam laughed. Gabe was so cute sometimes, it physically pained him. And- they were so close right now.

"You shut up." He threw back lamely.

"M'kay." Gabe hummed, then kissed Sam.

 _Kissed._

It was soft and innocent. Full of happiness and pureness, wholesome.

Sam felt dumbstruck. Gabriel was kissing him. And he was kissing back.

Gabe pulled back and smiled at him.

Sam blushed and smiled back.

"Good, you like me too, just checking." Gabe smiled and grabbed Sam's neck and they kissed again, their warm, soft bodies pressed against each other gently, smiles on their faces.

There was the sound of Sam's door swinging open, and there stood Cas.

"Sam, Dean has made panc-"

He stood there, looking scared.

"Cas? You okay?" Dean called from not too far away.

Sam dropped his hands from Gabe's waist, Gabe dropping his from Sam's neck.

Dean then proceeded to enter the room as well.

"Hey- what's Gabe doing in here?"

Cas turned to him.

"I don't know, why don't you tell him Gabriel?" Cas looked at Gabe pointedly.

"Pancakes sound great." Gabe deadpanned.

" _Pan_ cakes." Sam snorted.

Gabe nodded.

"I'm gonna get some. Bye bitches." Gabe slapped Sam's ass and left the room.

Dean stared at Sam.

"Okay, what the fuck man?"

Sam smiled and threw him and Cas a wink, before going after Gabe himself."


End file.
